Aaron and Emily: Normal
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dinner with our trio, JJ, Henry and Jack. Also Jack and Emily have a talk. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so I made a small boo boo. I had JJ showing up at the end of the case in the last story. Yeah that's supposed to be in this episode. Forgive me? I'll still have her there, gotta make sure Dave doesn't work late plus I was thinking that it's been a while since our little trio got together so why not throw JJ, Henry and of course Jack into it? Sound good? Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: There's a crazy man at my window with a gun. He's saying I don't own the show. *eyes gun* I think I'm gonna listen this time. *eyes guy again* Should I be creeped out that he looks like my dad? (E/N: *nods then runs for the hills*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Jordan head off to JJ's office before making his way to his own. He heard Emily and Hotch behind him and knew they were going to quickly drop their things and go. This case had not been an easy one. And given that Hotch had Jack for the weekend, Dave also knew they both really wanted to see the little guy.

"Hey Dave, question." Hotch said.

Dave turned to his best friends. "What's up?"

Hotch looked at Emily who nodded before turning back to Dave. "Why don't you, Henry and JJ join Emily, Jack and I for dinner tonight?

"Sounds good to me."

The three turned to find JJ standing in Dave's office doorway.

"Ok first deja vu," Emily said. "and second, JJ how the hell are you so quiet when you're carrying a newborn?"

JJ smiled and joined the three. "Practice. Henry's really quiet except when he's hungry. He's a good baby."

Dave smiled. "That he is." he looked back at Hotch. "Well you heard the lady Aaron, looks like you have three more guests."

Hotch smiled. "Yeah I figured." he turned to Emily. "You gonna come with me to get Jack?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah sure. We both know Jack's not very happy if I'm not there when you get him."

Hotch turned to Dave and JJ as they laughed. "Sometimes I think he likes visiting me just cause he gets to see Emily."

Dave smirked. "Well she is prettier then you Aaron."

Hotch looked back at Emily. "Why did we invite him again?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jack in a tight hug. After the last case, this is just what she and Hotch needed. Though at the moment, Emily was by the car with Jack and Hotch, Emily peeked an eye open, was getting into what looked like a fight with Haley. Not again.

"Did you miss us?" Emily asked Jack, settling the small boy on her hip.

Jack nodded rapidly.

Emily smiled and tickled Jack's stomach. "Well guess what."

Jack bounced in Emily's arms. "What?"

"We are gonna have a few guests tonight." Emily said. "Can you guess who?"

Jack went quiet for a second before his eyes grew big. "Henry?"

Emily nodded with a laugh. "Yup Henry and who comes with Henry?"

"Uncle Dave and Aunt Jen!" Jack said excited.

"That's right." Emily said. "Now did you hug and kiss Mommy goodbye?" at Jack's nod, Emily moved to open the back door. "Alright then, let's get you all buckled in so when Daddy's done talking to Mommy, we can leave."

Jack's smile faltered. "Mommy's angry with Daddy."

Emily bit her lip. "No baby, she's not."

Jack nodded. "She is, I hearded her talk with Nana and she wasn't happy."

Emily sighed and ran her fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack looked at Emily. "Did I make Mommy angry at Daddy?"

Emily gaped. She kneeled next to the car and took Jack's hands in her own. "Jack I want you to listen carefully. What is happening with your mommy and daddy is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me?"

Jack sniffed a little and nodded. "Yeah."

Emily stood and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead. "Good." she'd have to tell Hotch about this but after JJ, Dave and Henry left and after Jack was in bed. She turned as she felt Hotch's hand on her back.

"We ready to go?" Hotch asked.

Emily winked at Jack and the two smiled at Hotch.

"Ready!" they said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave lifted Henry out of the car while JJ grabbed Henry's diaper bag from the other side. They had gone home quickly to drop off Dave's thing and let him change before heading for Emily's apartment where they were having dinner.

"How do you think Jack's pick up went?" JJ asked after she locked the car and they headed into Emily's building.

Dave shook his head. "I don't want to think about it. Haley really hasn't taken Aaron dating Emily very well."

"I don't get that." JJ said. "It's not like Haley's not dating. I mean wasn't she dating for Hotch and Emily even got together?"

Dave nodded. "That's what Hotch said. I just wonder if Haley realizes what fighting with Aaron could do to Jack. The last thing we need is for the poor kid to think it's his fault."

(E/N: Too late Dave.)

JJ rubbed Dave's back hearing the emotions in his voice. "I'm sure between Hotch and Emily, they'll let Jack know that none of this is his fault."

(A/N: I know I just had Emily talking with Jack about this and now JJ and Dave are worried about it but it's not like they weren't going to think of it. Kids blame themselves all the time in divorces. Even little kids like Jack.)

Dave smiled. "That they will." he looked down at JJ. "You've never seen Emily and Jack outside the office have you?"

JJ shook her head. "No, actually I think you're the only one who has."

Dave laughed. "Then you're in for a treat. I'll tell you this much, Emily Prentiss will make one hell of a mother one day."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed a Jack tackled Hotch and sat himself down on his father's chest.

"Well wouldn't Morgan love to know that while he can't pin you, your three year old son can." Emily said.

Hotch sat up and flipped Jack over, causing the little boy to laugh. "You tell him that and Garcia will spend the rest of the day pumping his ego back up."

Emily turned towards the door as there was a knock. "I don't even want to think how she would go about doing that." she opened the door and smiled. "Hey guys."

Emily stepped back and let JJ, Dave and Henry in. Jack quickly appeared and JJ and Dave watched as Emily swung Jack into her arms without breaking her stride to the kitchen. Dave raised a brow at JJ and she nodded, a smile on her face. Hotch met them in the kitchen.

"That is not what you were wearing at the office Dave." Hotch said.

Dave shifted Henry. "We stopped off at home so I could change. I needed all reminders of the case gone."

Hotch nodded his understanding. "Did the same thing myself after we got Jack."

Jack's head popped up off Emily's shoulder at the mention of his name. That was when he noticed Henry in Dave's arms. Emily, seeing the look on Jack's face, moved closer to Dave so Jack could see Henry completely. The adults stayed silent as Jack and Henry looked at each other. After a few moments, Jack held out his hand to Henry and Henry grabbed onto Jack's finger. Jack's face lit up and he turned his head to the adults.

"He likes me!" Jack said.

The four laughed.

"Of course he likes you hun." Emily said, running her hand over Jack's head. She looked at Dave. "Dave why don't you give Henry to JJ and you and Aaron can make dinner? Cause if I remember right, last time we did this, I cooked."

Dave looked to Hotch and found the younger man nodded. Dave handed Henry over to his mother and the two women and two children headed to the couch.

"Does she have to have such good memory?" Dave asked.

Hotch laughed. "It's part of who she is Dave. You should know that by now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Throughout the evening JJ watched Emily with Jack and realized Dave was right. Emily was great with Jack. While the adult boys made dinner, Emily and JJ talked and the whole time, Emily was still able to keep up with what Jack was doing, making sure the young boy had things to keep him entertained and pulled him into her lap when he wanted to sit with them before Jack even asked.

"How do you do it?" JJ asked as they laid the boys down in the guest room with a nap after dinner.

Emily looked at JJ as she took Jack's shoes off. "What do you mean?"

JJ motioned to Jack. "How do you know just what Jack wants and needs, sometimes before he asks, sometimes without even looking at him?"

Emily smiled as she placed Jack's blanket over him. "It hasn't always been this way trust me but I've spent a lot of time with Jack and Aaron even before Aaron and I were dating and I learned. Now it's just second nature."

JJ smiled. "Well Dave was right for once."

Emily stood up after placing a kiss on Jack's forehead. "Right about what?"

"You'll be a great mother one day Emily." JJ said.

Emily looked back down at Jack. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok not exactly how I planned for this to go but as I've pointed out before, they don't always go my way. (E/N: *scoffs* Hell no) I know I didn't bring up what Jack said to Emily while they waited for Hotch but I wanted the story to have a happy note so I decided not to. I might have the talk between Hotch and Jack later but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!! whoo! I hyper!! :) Yes I had sugar and no, you can't do anything about it. :P Okay, great job Lace, Kisses~Sarah


End file.
